Here Comes the Bride
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch1up!GhoonHahm's gang had felt that it was time that their boss got over his elemantary crush and so decided to order him a mail order bride. Too bad they didn't realize that JungWoo isn't your typical... bride.


Hello Simply Hopeless here and I know I haven't been to this side of in a while but don't worry I'm back. And I have a new story for this section too. It's not a Jung-Woo/Kun story though. I'm sorry (v.v) But it is definitely a yaoi. So I warned you okay. Also I do not own Kill Me, Kiss Me but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and review if you want this story to continue.

Here Comes the Bride!

Chapter One

Slim fingers clutched at a small bouquet of daisies then detangled themselves so that the person could grab at a portion of their wedding dress to lift as they walked across a puddle. Simple as it was with the typical white color it had seed pearls around the bodice that curled intricately around, giving it an elegant pattern.

As fingers allowed themselves to fall away from the skirts after safely crossing the person then proceeded to brush wisps of dirty blonde hair from their forehead. Locks that naturally curled slightly at the ends were crinkled and a small wreathe of daisies was laid atop their head to complete the outfit. 

A note was clutched tightly in a fingerless, lace gloved hand as the person gravitated to an apartment complex. Their big doe brown eyes occasionally looking at the note before looking at the dress. Then suddenly they gave an almost unsure smile to the landlady that looked at them curiously.

"I… are you the landlady?" the voice asked timidly.

The woman, clutching her broom that she had been using to sweep with, bent her head down to hear what the person had said. Their voice was so soft that she had to here the question again before she smiled up at the stranger and nodded her head. "Yes I am. I am the proprietress of this establishment," she agreed proudly.

But it took all the landlady's effort to ask why such a pretty girl like her would be coming to her building wearing a wedding dress. The older woman scratched her head thoughtfully wondering if there was a tenant in her complex that was engaged or freshly newlywed but no one came to mind.

And since the landlady was the type that could not accept such things as not knowing her tenants' business she knew she would have to look more into it. 'I'll have to get my daughter Yang Me to snoop around,' she thought to herself. But then again she would have to first pry the high school girl from her 'Boy Pretty Club Fan' or whatever it was called.' (I mixed up the words to the 'Pretty Boy Fan Club' on purpose.)

Just as the landlady's brow furrowed and she was ready to call her daughter from the phone for some snooping the strange girl interrupted.

"Hi there… I'm sorry do you know where a Ghoon-Hahm Che lives? It seems that I was only provided the apartment complex and his name," she ventured out. The barest of blushes decorated her cheeks to show her embarrassment. But her hands being taken up by the landlady's more then surprised her when the sound of the broom also was heard following it. Distressed eyes went to make sure her bouquet was okay before looking at the woman in surprise. "Wha?"

"What would you want to do with such a bad person as that? No, no you shouldn't go to see him," warned the woman squeezing the girl's hands gently in emphasis. "You should return wherever you came from and forget that boy," the woman advised.

Already hands were on the young bride's back as she was being pushed. Her head turned and her mouth opened in protest at the sudden and fervent warning. But grounding her heels into the dirt, she held her ground and didn't move any further. "I can't… he's my… he's my fiancé," she smiled happily after straightening.

"Your fiancé?" The landlady cried out so loud that a few curious neighbors peeked their heads out of their apartment windows. A stern word ready on some of the tenants lips that were uncomfortably stuck in their throats when they saw it was the landlady that made the commotion. Many quickly retreated after that but the ones that didn't looked on curiously.

The landlady now abashed quickly drew the girl close to the apartment complex's main door. Then bending her head down low she breathed out a 'really?'

"Yes really," agreed the strange girl. The smile on her face threatened to almost break before it strengthened. A determine look gleaming in her eyes. 'I will marry him,' she thought seriously before turning to face the landlady fully. "So if you may, can you point me to his apartment? Or must I find it myself?" She questioned.

"No, no if you are so bent on doing this the least I can do is guide you safely there," muttered the woman. She shook her head murmuring about 'kids these days' and 'poor, naïve child.'

But despite all that the girl felt excited to meet her future husband. Never had her brown eyes settled on him yet until this moment that was drawing ever so close. She felt like nearly skipping the rest of the way but held herself still from such actions.

'I will be a wife, an adult, so no childish acts,' she thought firmly. Her face became serious before brightening as she smiled.

'Girls these days,' thought the landlady before she knocked firmly on the door she came to. She barely retorted when the strange girl bumped into the older woman's back. 'Must have been to wrapped up in her thoughts,' she mused with an almost smug smile. She then placed her hands on her hips to greet Ghoon-Hahm who came to the door.

"You… you delinquent remember to pay your rent on time or you're out. And no loud noises," she couldn't help but scold the dark haired teen. It seemed that the gang leader had just come from taking a nap and yawned as the landlady continued on.

"Also… Treat this girl with the utmost respect. Oh and…" she smirked as she whipped the blushing bride in front of him before pushing her up against the teen. "Congratulations on getting married."

Then with no other words the older woman turned and walked away quickly. She would come up later to spy but she felt she needed to give the girl at least some privacy.

The girl in question was nearly beet red as she felt hands gripping her arms to steady her before they thrust her back slightly to take a look at her. She didn't notice the eyebrow that rose in question before one hand was removed to straighten his glasses.

"What the hell could that crazy hag mean and who the hell are you?" he asked before yawning once more. His attention redirected to the girl when she began to speak. 

"J… Jung-Woo and um… I… are you Ghoon-Hahm?" Breathed the girl in front of him. Pale brown lashes that shuttered big, soulful eyes, lowered respectively as a set of fine pearl white teeth bit down on a glossy bottom lip.

"And who the hell wants to know?" he asked suspiciously, wondering if this was a prank. He began to step away from the door only to find the girl slowly following him. He watched as she only paused to close the door before tossing the bouquet carelessly onto a nearby table. The soft click of the door locking filled him with some sort of dread before the girl toed off her shoes.

Then suddenly the girl smiled, her shy demeanor gone as she leapt at him. Arms wrapping around his neck just as her well toned legs wrapped around his waist. Her brown eyes taking on a dangerous glint before brightening as she hugged him tightly.

"I am… I am to be your bride. You ordered me remember," she chirped before crashing her lips against his. Not even letting up when Ghoon-Hahm lost his balance and crashed down onto the floor, his head connecting soundly with the ground.

Only when she saw that her groom had possibly injured himself did she break from their kiss. Part of her regretting the fact that he didn't part his mouth for hers and she was pretty sure her teeth had bumped awkwardly with his lips when they crashed.

First running her tongue along her bottom lip she then took her index finger to wipe the bit of blood trickling from Ghoon-Hahm's bottom lip. Then drawing it to her lips she delicately licked it away before, sitting up so that she straddled his hips. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said, truly remorseful. "I was just so excited to see you." 

Ghoon-Hahm, who had still been foggy from sleep, had not been prepared for the girl jumping him, declaring to him, and kissing him. His glasses were skewed on his face before he righted them and sat up, nearly knocking her off.

"Get off," he ordered, in his cold voice. It wasn't in his code to push a girl but she had been invading his personal space ever since she had come.

"To think, soon I will be Mrs. Ghoon-Hahm Che," the girl chortled. It wasn't quite sure if she didn't hear or was just purposely ignoring.

"Damn it I said get off me or I'll take you off," he growled. His fingers already itching for a smoke but first he had to remove this girl.

"Can't you feel my heart pounding? Ever since the agency told me that I was finally chosen and that I would be yours I was so anxious to meet you. And now here you are… and feel my heart beating," she suddenly chopped off her words to replace it with a demand. Her hand already tugging of his to place over her chest, the skirts of her dress already quite high on her legs.

"Your very flat-chested to be a girl," he scuffed as he felt the girl's torso. Though he had to admit inwardly that the girl's heart was beating quite fast. "You're barely an 'A' cup," he snorted. "And stop saying stuff like we are getting married. You're not my type."

"I… I sorry. Is it because I'm a guy?" the bride asked bitterly, visibly drooping. His fingers still wrapped around Ghoon-Hahm's wrist so that he could feel his beating heart.

"I have someone that I'm… FUCK! You're a guy!" He nearly roared before standing. The mail order bride tumbling off his lap and laying in an ungraceful heap on the floor before he quickly straightened himself.

"Of course I am," he nearly whined before wrapping his arms around his waist. "But if you want I can be a girl for you. They don't have to know," his voice was mostly muffled against Ghoon-Hahm's pants leg.

'What kind of fucking shit did I wake up to?' Thought Ghoon-Hahm. His fingers unconsciously traveling to touch his lips remembering their shared kiss even as his eyes looked down at the miserable person kneeling before him.

"Hell no!" He growled before jerking out of Jung-Woo's grip to escape into his bedroom.

To be continued…

A/N: I know it's sucky to end it right here but I need to know if you guys like this story first before I ever hope to continue. But there is no use in keeping up a story if people don't like it. So review if you want this story to stay up.


End file.
